lion king DP style
by flarey phoenix
Summary: i am under the infulance of loin king2 dont kill me anyway in this one theres a twist danny's parents are the nasty ones and sams are the nice ones
1. Chapter 1

Tucker isn't in this yay no annoyances wahoo

Chapter1-meetings

4 year old Sam had just come running out of her parents mansion when her dad picked her up

"whoa where do you think your going"

"Daddy let go"

"now I just want you to be careful" but Sam wasn't listening she was in her own world following a black butterfly

"Samantha are you listening, accidents can happen you could easily get hurt and remember I want you to stay in sight of this house at all times"

"and if I see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home, ok ok can I go now pleeaassee"

"very funny" said Jeremy smiling

"mind your father Samantha" said Pamela standing next to him

"yes mum"

"and stay away from the Fenton's" said Pamela

"all they are, a family of ghost hunting weirdo's" said Jeremy

"he's right Samantha you can't turn your back on them"

"really how come"

"never mind just run along now"

"but dad I"

"you'll understand someday"

"daaad" and she hugged him and ran down the street

"REMEMBER STAY IN SIGHT OF THE HOUSE" she had ran far away from the house ignoring he dads calls as she left the sight of the house she came into the shadow of a large house with a large thing on top but she carried on going but soon she tripped and landed on a small boy with black hair and crystal blue eyes

"whoa watch where your going" he said while getting back up and looking at her and widening his eyes with his mouth wide open

"sorry I –wait your one of the Fenton's" finally shaking from his trance

"yeah why"

"my dad says your family hunt's ghosts is it true" she said

"yeah it's true why you think they're freaks too" he said circling her

"no I like ghosts" she said facing him

"why are you following me when I go round you"

"my dad says to never turn your back on a fenton"

"hey we have first names you know" he said crossing his arms

"well tell me then"

"fine I'm Danny my mum is maddie my sister is jazz and my dad is jack"

"thanks"

"you're a Manson aren't you"

"yeah and we have names too"

"please tell"

"well I'm Samantha but call me that and you die it's sam my mum is called Pamela and my dad is called Jeremy"

"DANNY" called his mum

"oh my god I have to get out of here she'll find me"

"why what's wrong"

"most of her equipment works up around me and she's trying to find out why the only problem is I don't know myself"

"quick come with me" and they headed into the trees and climbed up the tallest one

"that was a close one" laughed danny

"yeah" laughed sam

"so what do you want to do now"

"don't know my parents don't want me to be friends with any person from your family so what do we do"

"I don't know who cares what parent's think i take care of myself" he said climbing down the tree

"wow really" she said going after him but something big and green came up behind her

"whoa wha ahhhrrrr" and she turned around and screamed

"what is that thing"

"GHOST, RUN" shouted danny and sam jumped from the tree and ran after him closely followed by the slimy monster

"what does it want"

"me im the ghost hunters kid they'd hold me for ransom or something I don't know I've never really stopped to chat" he called back

"can't you do something I mean you must have gotten away from dozens"

"very true I have a hiding place follow me" and he ran into an ally and came back out

"what's wrong"

"nothing come on" and he pulled her into a hole in the floor or what she thought was a hole (a/n yeah I gave him ghost powers when he was young, sue me) but he actually went through the floor

"where are we"

"in the sewers I think"

"how did we get down here"

"I erm would rather not talk about it"

"hey im not dumb you know why the gadgets act up around you don't you"

"yeah but im not talking"

"fine I never asked you too but I need to get home can you-" she thought for a minute _'ghost hunting equipment acting up around him ghosts coming after him oh my god, hmmm lets test this theory'_ "erm fly me there"

"of course, I mean erm I can't fly"

"ah ha you're a ghost that's how we got down here and why the gadgets act up around you and why them things chase you"

"fine but im only half ghost im not full and you can't tell anyone"

"why"

"my parents always say if they caught a ghost they'd rip it apart molecule by molecule"

"how terrible well can you take me home please"

"yeah ok" and he transformed, in a flash his raven black hairs had gone to a snowy white his crystal blue eyes had gone to emerald green and his clothes had changed to a black and silver outfit sam giggled a bit she thought he looked nice

"what's so funny"

"it's not funny it's just I never thought I'd see something like that"

"okay" and he flew them to the surface and turned back and walked out the ally to be greeted by both sets of parents

"erm hi" they said in unison

"Samantha I told you to stay in sight of the house and not to hang around the fentons"

"they have names dad"

"danny we told you not to wonder off and we had to do something and to not go round with a manson"

"they have names mum"

"who cares lets go home" and she picked him up and carried him in the other direction

"lets go Samantha" and he picked sam up as they were being carried in opposite directions both of them said

"goodbye" and they didn't see each other after that for a long time

**so how was the first chapter I know I've watched lion king to many times but I gave me a great idea im skipping the songs, they will meet again (im writing this of course they're going to meet again duh) anyway please Rx Rim and NO FLAMES im getting sick of people telling me my grammars bad I know im not dumb I might be in set one for English but my teacher has told me I need help on that topic, now hope you liked it more to come**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 they meet again

**10 years later**

sam had grown up to be a beautiful gothic vegetarian with short black hair that she kept in a high half pony tail, she had lilac eyes and always wore purple lipstick.

Danny had grown up to be the hero of amity saving the town on multiple occasions sam would notice something about him that she remembered but she couldn't put her finger on it, she hadn't totally forgotten danny she'd just forgotten the secret he shared with her

"DAD IM GOING SHOPPING" shouted sam she always did the shopping it was her only chance to get out the house

"OK SAMMY" and she left the house heading for her little hide away down town, as she got there someone had set a house on fire and it had cut off all the exits from the street she was on

"oh just my luck" and she started coughing as she looked around for a place to get out of there she found one but it was risky but she did it, she jumped from a ledge into a house that hadn't caught flame yet but she fainted from too much smoke

"IS THERE ANY ONE- OH MY GOD" yelled the young ghost child as he looked at the unconscious Sam on the floor so he picked her up and flew her back to her room, about five minutes past and she woke up to a pair of worried looking emerald eyes

"where, where am I"

"your safe in your house"

"no, why'd you bring me here who do you think you are"

"I think im the one that just saved you life"

"I had everything under control"

"not from where I was standing, come on sam don't you remember"

"what"

"I guess you don't remember then and he walked towards the bedroom window" sadly

"I do know you from somewhere but I don't know where" and his face lit up

"come on Sam we were four you tripped over and landed on me I saved you from a ghost"

"Danny" she asked suspiciously and he nodded his head "DANNY" she cried happily and up to him and hugged him and he hugged her back

"I haven't seen you in ages" she said hugging him

"yes you have you've seen me on TV but I guess you forgot that fenton was phantom eh"

"yeah I did my brain can sometimes be like a sieve" then he turned back revealing a white top with a red oval and blue jeans

"you haven't changed a bit"

"I see you have" he said looking at her

"thanks, I think"

"erm Sammy are you in-" her mum looked surprised

"hi mum" she said smiling

"YOUR THAT FENTON BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"MUM HIS NAME IS DANNY AND HE SAVED MY LIFE"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM"

"I WAS CAUGHT IN A FIRE HE SAVED ME DEAL WITH IT"

"OH I'LL DEAL WITH IT, OUT NOW" she screamed

"HE GOES I GO" she screamed back and ran out with danny

"sam what are you doing"

"getting us both out of here now go ghost"

"why"

"so you can get us out of here" and he went ghost and flew them to a nearby roof top and put her down changed back and sat next to her

"so why did you come with me"

"to find something out"

"what"

"why didn't you come and see me I mean you could have, you are half ghost"

"sam they locked me up in a ghost proof cage I couldn't get out, all because the weapons acted up around me"

"they looked you up, how could they do that they're your parents"

"jazz told em not to but they didn't listen they just kept saying 'theres something about him that's not right' I was locked up so I couldn't help anyone they let me out yesterday to feed me but I ran off so they couldn't catch me, I have nowhere to go"

"I have an idea" she said smiling

"what"

"take us back to my house"

"are you sure"

"yeah come on"

"ok IM GOING-GHOST" then he transformed and picked her up bridal style and took her home

"danny go invisible"

"ok" and he left sight

"MUM"

"im in the living room" she called back

"come on danny" and he followed her invisible

"mum where are you"

"im on the sofa Sammy"

"ok" and she sat next to her

"what are you up to" she asked

"mum I need to ask you something"

"what"

"well you know danny"

"the fenton boy, what about him"

"danny come out"

"if you say so" and he became visible

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND, YOU'RE A GHOST SAMMY GET AWAY FROM HIM"

"mum no he won't hurt anyone he helps people"

"Mrs Manson Sam is right if I was going to hurt people I wouldn't have saved so many in one day would I"

"well fine but why are you here" she said grumpily

"mum he ran away from home they locked him up in a cage for ten years because of they're gadgets going haywire around him"

"they locked you up in a cage how could they, well what do you want me to do"

"mum he need's a place to stay"

"and you want me to let him stay don't you"

"please mum he can't live on the streets"

"fine seen as how he saved you but any funny business and your out"

"thank you my family made yours out to be horrible but your not you're a lot nicer than they say"

"well thank you, Sam go find him a room"

"well we have loads lets go get you the perfect one" she said running up stairs dragging up Danny with her

"I never thought I'd say this but, lovebirds" she said smiling and as if on cue

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS" they shouted from the top of the stairs which made her laugh

"now which room" said sam looking in one

"how am I supposed know I've never been here before"

"well lets get you a room close to mine so if you get lost come and find me"

"fine with me" he said as she took him into a light blue room with green borders

"hey it matches both of your set's of eyes"

"I know cool and it's near your room"

"so you want this one then"

"ok this will be nice I'll go out tomorrow for some stuff"

"what do you mean"

"like I'll go to my house invisible and take some clothes and stuff"

"no way im not letting you go anywhere near that house"

"fine but I can't stay in these" he moaned

"we'll buy you some then we are filthy rich and don't worry about anything else my mum will help but I can't say the same for my dad he might just let it go hopefully"

"let what go"

"well when they were kids my dad was in a terrible accident because of your family and he hasn't forgiven him since"

"oh I hope he won't freak at me being here" then the door opened and closed

"well we're about to find out" they heard sams parents talking

"WHAT" yelled Jeremy then he ran up the stairs

"why are you here" he said

"dad he need somewhere to stay his parents locked him in a cage for ten years they let him out yesterday to feed him and he ran off"

"so you expect me to give him shelter after what his family did to me"

"Jeremy you owe him your daughters life" said Pamela coming up the stairs

"what you saved her" he said surprised

"yeah she was in a fire and I flew her out of it"

"what do you mean flew"

"oh honey I forgot he's half ghost that's why they locked him up"

"you're a ghost" he asked surprised

"yeah it comes in handy sometimes and others not so much"

"well ok then only because you saved her but if any funny business happens you have to go"

"I'm fully aware of that and I ensure you nothing will happen" he reassured them

"ok have you got a room"

"yeah he has he picked the blue and green one near mine"

"oh sure pick the one nearest to sams room"

"DAD" yelled sam

"I never thought I'd say this about anyone of my family and a fenton but you two suit each other" this made both teens blush "see what I mean"

"Jeremy you can stop embarrassing them now and come downstairs"

"fine bye, lovebirds"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS" yelled both teens still blushing

**I'm under the influence of lion king –don't hurt me- anyway me and my friend were talking about a story like this one and I watched lion king and it gave me ideas (you find inspiration in the weirdest places, please review and be nice please (I get bullied) –insert whimpering noises here- well now that cry baby is out of the way lets get on with the story, DANNY sorry that was my friend being an idiot as usual, ok im not crazy and his last name isn't Fenton it's krypton he's a Goth like me and he's crazy,**

**I am not, will you stop that, sorry we're having a fight over the computer here so **

**Blackgem99 out (and kryptoncraze out to) I said stop**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the little fight on the last chapter my friend was round he's crazy well on with the lion king influenced story**

Chapter3-fun fun for everyone

"Danny come here" Sam called from her room

"What is it" he said walking in

"I need you to help me"

"With what"

"Fighting"

"why" he asked suspiciously

"so if your not around I can kick butt so will you help me"

"okay but im a ghost and you're a human the things I can do you wont be able to"

"I could try hey we're rich I have all sorts of things in the attic do you wanna help me find something's"

"sure" and they walked up to the attic it took ages but they got there

"how far was that" he said out of breath

"don't know I've never really checked, hey look" she ran over to an old machine

"what is that thing" said Danny confused

"old machine of my grandfathers"

"ohhhh anyway what else do you have up here"

"these boots that my dad got me when I was seven" she said holding up a pair of white boots

"what are they"

"they have a device in them what makes you fly cool eh"

"very, put them on and try em"

"I don't know I haven't tried them on in ages but my dad did say that they'd fit any size and they'd adjust to the size of the foot perfectly"

"like my boot's in ghost form"

"yeah exactly" and she put them on

"well" he asked

"they fit but I don't know how to activate them"

"here let me try" and he put his hand through the bottom moved it around a bit and something clicked and she began floating

"whoa what did you do"

"I fiddled with it come on we have flying to teach"

"ok take me outside you can go intangible"

"true" and he flew them through the wall and outside where they were flying around for ages laughing and messing about, it was sunset before they floated back

"that was brilliant I've not had that much fun in ages" laughed danny

"me neither" she said

"so what do you want to do now" asked danny

"erm go home im tired"

"ok, to the house" she said taking off towards her house then he phased her through her wall and onto to the landing

"well good night"

"good night" he said smiling then she kissed him on the cheek

"thanks for the fun day danny" and she went in her room leaving a very red halfa

"y-your welcome" he stuttered after her then he went in his room smiling

**next day**

Danny had woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock

"wha- where's that coming from" he said looking around "oh yeah my hearings better than others must be from a different room" and he got up

"Danny wake up, Danny" called Sam from outside his door

"I'm up come in if you want" then she opened the door "does your alarm clock come on with gothic tunes"

"yeah why"

"so yours is the alarm I woke up too"

"but my walls are sound proof"

"not for my hearing"

"hey just because you're here doesn't mean you don't have to go to school"

"what, why" he asked

"because your kind of dumb, no offence"

"none taken cause your actually right ok I'll go, jazz will be there"

"don't worry about that she wont rat you out will she, she vouched for you tell them to leave you alone come on Danny I'm sick of being alone in school"

"ok then but I'll need some stuff"

"got you some" she said handing him a purple bag with all sorts of stuff in it books, pencils etc…

"thanks Sam ok I'll get ready"

"hurry up or we'll be late"

"put them boots one we can take the aerial route"

"great idea" and she ran out the room to get the silver boots then Danny got ready and transformed and flew to find sam, when he found her she was getting ready putting the boots on

"sam come on" he said down to her

"what, oh hi danny so your ready then cause I am"

"yeah im ready" then she floated up to him

"these boots are so cool" she said doing a back flip in mid air

"yes flying is fun, but we have to go"

"oh fine bossy boots" and he flew them through the wall and she flew next to him the rest of the way,

**at school**

"so which classes do I have" he asked

"all of mine I put you in them cool eh"

"yeah, it's cool how you can't get enough of me" this made her blush

"do you want to be in the same class as dash and paulina"

"who are they"

"they're as shallow as they come paulina is Spanish she also has every guy in the school going crazy over her"

"ohhhh well I won't be one of them guys"

"hey loser who's the guy with you" said dash walking up to them paulina star and Kwan with him

"speak of the devil, what do you want"

"I want to know who that kid is I've never seen him before"

"I'm Danny"

"Danny, what" paulina asked

"Manson his last name is Manson he's my cousin"

"well I'm surprised he isn't a Goth geek like you" he said walking off

"well I'm surprised you know how to say surprised dumb ass"

"what did you just say, well I think she deserves a push into a locker don't you think Kwan

"oh yeah"

"try and catch me" she said as he walked to her

"I will"

"sam what are you doing" asked danny scared

"danny I have the boot's on, he can't fly" then he went to grab her and she flew up leaving him to jump for her but failing in the process

"what, how can you fly"

"not telling you"

"ahhhhhrrrrr I cant be bothered with this" and he walked off

"sam come down" he said smiling

"fine" and she floated back

"just having fun eh"

"yeah"

"why did you say my last name was Manson"

"well if people knew you were a Fenton news would spread and before you knew it your parents would be here"

"too late" he said hiding

"what" then she turned around to see to figures walking towards them

"sam hide"

"it's to late they've seen us"

"go invisible"

"oh yeah" and he turned himself invisible

"miss manson have you seen our test subject erm I mean danny"

"test subject what have you been doing to him" _'she's a brilliant actor'_ he thought to himself

"fine if you don't know where he is then jack the fenton finder"

"why maddie"

"it used to track him remember"

"oh yeah" and he handed it to her

"welcome to the Fenton finder a ghost is near walk forward" it said sam looked scared

"it's got him"

"no it's got me" said danny coming out but not as fenton as phantom

"look maddie it's that ghost kid, inviso-bill"

"it's not inviso-bill it's danny phantom" he yelled

"fine have you seen our son"

"yes he said not to let you anywhere near him so that's what im doing"

"tell use where he is now"

"why don't you make me"

"fine" and she pulled out the fenton bazooka

"oh please is that it" and he went invisible

"where are you"

"can't catch what you can't see" he said still invisible

"jack we have to catch that ghost he knows where our test subject is" she said angrily

"test subject you were doing test on him I was wondering why he came to me for help now I get it he was scared now that does it" he said reappearing behind them and firing an ectoplasmic energy ray at them knocking them over

"mum dad leave him alone" said jazz running up to them

"jazz get back to school this ghost knows where Danny went so we're going to find out"

"no your not Danny never did anything wrong and you locked him up in a cage and did tests on him just because of your stupid gadgets he might act strange but he didn't deserve that no wonder he ran away I'd would too he's lucky phantom is good and agreed to help him"

"we might not know where he is but we will find out" they said getting up and walking off

"Danny you could have told me where you were going I was worried sick"

"she knows!" said Sam coming from her hiding spot"

"hey I never told her"

"hey I'm not stupid why would the ghost weapons act up around you when they're known as ghost weapons hence the name ghost"

"ok jazz we get it" said Danny

"so where are you staying now"

"the Manson's they're not as bad as mum and dad said"

"I know I've talked to Sam a few times before"

"well we have to get to class" said Danny

"but not like that your not" she said pointing at him in his ghost mode

"oh yeah" and he changed back

"come on Danny we have Mr lancer first he'll give us a detention if we're late" then the bell rung

"too late" he said

"no it's not I'll come with you and tell him there was an incident involving a ghost, come on" said jazz walking with them

"thanks jazz"

"hey Sam how did you fly"

"oh I have these boot's that my dad got me ages ago they have a device in them which makes you fly me and Danny had tons of fun flying about yesterday"

"so the two lovebirds fly with each other"

"what is it with people calling us lovebirds" said sam

"well you like him and he likes you it's obvious"

"er jazz Goth here I don't believe in that" she said nervously

"see your nervous Danny I know your clueless but come on"

"I'm not clueless"

"Sam your just as clueless as him he likes you and you like him get used to it"

"ok jazz you can go now" said Danny smiling

"fine but first I have to tell lancer"

"don't bother we'll stick with the detention" said Sam

"well ok then LOVEBIRDS" she shouted running away

"oh who cares what they say right" said Sam

"yeah who cares " he said smiling

"lets get to class"

"we're there already" he said pointing at the door

"ok then never noticed we actually were walking come on" then she walked in with Danny behind her

"miss Manson where have you been"

"erm helping the new student"

"no excuse you and the student have a detention and who might the student be"

"Danny, he's my cousin"

"oh you can sit next to Sam then"

"fine with me" and he sat next to her, Mr lancer was going on about some poem when the bell rang

"ok class pack up and go to your next lesson and remember Mr and miss Manson you two have a detention after school"

"yes sir" and they went out towards maths

**After school**

there had been one ghost attack in maths it was the annoying one (the one that shouts beware) so Danny just kicked the crap out of him and went back to class it was the end of the day and Sam and Danny had a detention with Mr lancer

"so Sam what are we guna do cause I'm bored"

"erm I don't know I'm bored too" she whispered

"do you wana get out of here"

"erm can't the teachers in here"

"not for long"

"what do you mean"

"watch" and he put his hand to the seat leg and a green trail passed along it and across the floor then it reached Mr lancer and he fell through the floor

"see I told you"

"Danny you should know that's dangerous"

"I know but now we can get out of here"

"but Danny"

"come on I have to tell you something" he asked

"what is it there's nobody here so tell" she said smiling

"no come on"

"fine get us out of here"

"yay" and he transformed and took her out

"so where are we going"

"to my favourite place" and he flew her to a tall building where you could see the sun setting over the hills

"wow this is beautiful"

"why do you think I love it here it's so peaceful"

"I know, so what did you want to tell me"

"erm I wanted to tell you that I" he stopped for a minute

"what is it please tell me"

"I erm, I don't know if I should I mean it might ruin everything"

"just tell me" she was hoping for him to say what she wanted him to say

"I think I love you" her heart skipped a beat as she smiled

"your not the only one" she said

"so your not rejecting me"

"why would I" and she kissed him her arm snaked around his neck as he pulled her closer deepening the kiss, after about five minutes they broke apart

"come on we have to get home"

"yeah come on" and he picked her up bridal style and flew her back to her house.

**Hey people we wont be having a fight tonight I'm at my mums yay anyway how you liking it people are going to kill me for this aren't they, please don't kill me I'm too young to die well now that's over lets get on with the next chappie **

**Blackgem out **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- finding you and fighting for you

**at sams**

"Sammy we got a phone call before from the Fenton's saying if they don't get they're son back they will take you, Sammy he has to leave" he said coming into her room

"WHAT" she yelled "dad please don't do this"

"I can't lose my daughter over a fight he has to go" she started to cry

"Sam I have the- what's wrong" asked Danny coming into the room holding a pen and paper

"sorry Danny but you have to go if you don't go back they will take Sam" said Jeremy still holding a crying sam

"but they'll kill me"

"dad don't make him go he can protect me please" she cried

"sammy they have weapons that can hurt ghosts they can stop him"

"sam, goodbye" he said tears forming in his own eyes as he left "I love you" and he was gone

"dad they'll kill him please they tried to stop him before and couldn't"

"what, they did all they said was you had a day to give him back or else you pretty daughter would be gone and we have weapons to stop phantom" he said repeating the words

"they couldn't stop him he's way more powerful than they know"

"your still not to go anywhere near him or they will take you"

"but dad" she said still crying

"I said no he's dangerous to be around"

"no he's not he wouldn't let anything happen to me he loves me dad he loves me"

"you are not to leave this house" he ordered leaving the room

"want a bet" and she looked in her closet and found a secret door which led into an extra room which just so happened to have a ladder outside the window to the pavement outside, she opened the window and was out the house and was gone down the street

"where are you danny" she said to herself, she'd looked almost everywhere in amity when she saw a figure on a roof top and she remembered that was where they kissed and that she still had the boots on so she turned them on and floated up

"danny is that you" she said

"sam"

"DANNY" she cried and ran up and hugged him

"sam what are you doing here it's dangerous"

"I'm not in any danger when I'm with you"

"let's runaway together" said danny

"danny we have to go back"

"but we're finally together"

"danny our place is with our family If we ran away they'd be feuding forever"

"ok sam come on" and he picked her up and flew back

**at sams**

"sammy where are you" shouted Jeremy then he noticed the wide open door in the closet "where did that come from I've never noticed that before" and he walked over too it and looked inside to find another room with the window wide open and a ladder down to the floor "PAMELA" he shouted

"what, where are you"

"in the closet"

"what are you doing in there"

"pam she's gone she went to look for danny"

"what oh my god Jeremy she could be dead"

"no he wouldn't let that happen I hope"

"SIR" shouted one of the servants

"YES WHAT IS IT" he shouted back

"the phone" he answered as Jeremy came down the stairs

"ok" and he took it "hello"

"hello Mr Manson I hope you've got our son because if not be ready to have your house torn down" came maddie's voice

"PAM CLIMB DOWN THAT LADDER NOW THEY'RE GOING TO ATTACK THE HOUSE" he shouted

"we guess that's a no to the son then, well JACK THE WRECKING BALL PLEASE" and Jeremy left the phone dangling as he ran out the house just as he opened the door a large metal object came careering towards him

"JEREMY" screamed Pamela just then a loud noise sent the ball flying down the street

"mum dad run me and danny have this one" shouted sam from the air

"SAM I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE HOUSE"

"AREN'T YOU GLAD I DIDN'T THEY SAID THEY'D GIVE US UNTIL TOMORROW BUT DID THEY, NOOOOO" she shouted

"FINE WE SHOULD HAVE LISTENED BUT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP THEM"

"TRUST DANNY"

"OK SAM" and he ran off

"come on danny let's take care of this"

"ok sam get behind me and cover your ears" he said landing

"whatever you say" then she did what he told her and he used the most powerful attack he had the powerful ghostly wail, the RV was flung across the street into the wrecking ball and two figures stumbled out

"I MIGHT BE YOUR SON BUT IM NEVER GOING TO LET YOU HURT SAM"

"our son your the ghost boy your not our son"

"we're the same person you did test on me you locked me up in a cage jazz told you not too but you did your horrible parents only interested in your job you'd rather do tests on your children I'm surprised jazz hasn't run off yet"

"so that's why the gadgets acted up, our son is a monster" she yelled nastily

"I'm no monster but I am annoyed" he said with his hands now glowing green and his eyes glowing with hate

"Danny they're not worth it"

"but I know what is PLASMIUS" he shouted

"what do you want" he said appearing in front of Danny

"do whatever you want with them just take them away from here"

"my pleasure" and he teleported them away

"DANNY" shouted jazz running up to them

"jazz where were you"

"I came as fast as I could I had to pick a lock let me tell you, not easy"

"why"

"they locked me up"

"why did they lock you up"

"so I couldn't warn the Manson's that they were going to do what they said a day early"

"oh well it doesn't matter now hey where's sam" she said looking round

"I'm here" she said coming out from behind her dad's car

"so have you too become an item yet or not"

"jazz"

"what only asking"

"well does this answer your question" said Sam then she kissed him

"a little to much, ok you can stop now" and they stopped "hey Danny we have the house now"

"yeah I know what are we guna do with it"

"well we're going to take away everything that might be a potential threat to you Danny, so that means we have an empty house"

"why"

"well mum and dad made the whole house attack a ghost even if it's in a human"

"hey we can get rid of that, now where's that wrecking ball" said Jeremy

"great idea lets tier the thing down it's easier to build something else then" said Danny

"erm Danny where would we live"

"well Danny has a home with me and your welcome to stay too if you want right mum right dad"

"yes of course you can stay with us now lets tare the sucker down erm I'm mean on with the destruction" said Pamela

"wait what about the portal it links me with the ghost zone"

"well evil ghosts come through it so it's a threat, destroy it" said jazz

"well ok then oh my god the ecto filtrater we haven't changed it in six months everyone run"

"why"

"the house is guna explode"

"well beats getting a wreaking ball to it I mean there'll be nothing left not even rubble"

"there'll be nothing left of us if we don't MOVE" shouted Danny and they all ran in the opposite direction when 'boom' the house exploded within five minutes the dust had settled and they saw that nothing was left, in the explosion every ghost weapon had set off because of the anti-creep mode (a/n: if you haven't seen reality trip you'll have no idea what I'm talking about and you have no idea what your missing)

"do you really think it's gone forever"

"I don't know but I do know dad will be dead and mum I have no idea what vlad will do with her and I don't want to know" said jazz cringing

"well we have nothing now no house and no clothes and no money"

"hey Danny you have me remember I'm rich think about it"

"oh yeah I do don't I"

"yes you do and I say you are entitled to half of my money just don't spend it all at once ok"

"Sammy why did you do that" asked Pamela

"well he's broke and I love him and he loves me so why not it's not like he's going to spend everything and leave us broke"

"we hope not"

"hey I'd never do that" said Danny defending himself

"well ok then, jazz come and pick a room while they go shop"

"ok Mrs Manson" and she walked in the house

"erm Sam maybe we should tell everyone that I'm not your cousin"

"I agree but the whole Mr and Miss Manson thing was great"

"well maybe it will happen one day but not anytime soon we're way too young"

"I know but still you have to think about it"

"I have been doing for ages already" all this time they were walking and went right past the mall

"erm Danny we past the mall"

"oh well, come on" so they turned round and walked back to the mall

**hey my loyal fans please say I have loyal fans anyway I have my weird friend here today, hey people, I've told him to keep his hands away from the comp but he wont ok please review plz plz plz next chappie a visit to the future, she needs to be told to stop being stupid, he needs to leave this thing alone and stop calling me names –inset hit Danny here- sorry about him he's stupid and crazy, I am not crazy, are too, one minute **

**Blackgem out (and kryptoncraze out too) I'm going to kill you if you keep on typing **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people you have to be glad my crazy friend won't be here today he went to the doctors with a lot of cuts and bruises hey it wasn't me, well mostly, on with the chapter**

Chapter5-blast to the future

**5 years after big explosion **

Sam and Danny were now 19 and we're in a restaurant

"Danny why did you bring me here I mean I would rather go to the nasty burger"

"Well this is a special occasion"

"What kind of occasion"

"Oh look the spaghetti's here"

"Danny you know I'm a vegetarian"

"That's why I ordered vegetarian spaghetti"

"Well that scores points for you then" she stated, as the food was put on the table she picked up her napkin and a black box fell out on to the floor

"What's that?"

"I'll get it" and he bent down and picked up the box and opened it to revile a gold ring with an onyx diamond on it and small purple gems to either side

"Danny it's beautiful"

"Well you know after that big explosion you said that you liked everyone calling us Mr and Miss Manson how about Mr and Mrs Fenton, will you marry me"

"I'd love too" and she kissed him for like 5 minutes and broke apart for air

"Now let's eat the food and go home"

"Agreed I'm starved" and he started eating very quickly

"Trust you Danny"

**Three weeks after**

"Danny where are you" called Sam (they have a house of their own now)

"I'm upstairs"

"Get down here I have news" then he appeared at the top of the stairs and came down

"What is it?"

"I've just been to the doctors and, I'm pregnant" she said smiling

"You're what"

"Pregnant" and he fainted "well that was good" and she walked over to him "Danny, Danny wake up Danny"

"What I had the weirdest dream you were pregnant"

"It wasn't a dream Danny you fainted from shock"

"And I'm gone again" and he fainted yet again

"This is going to take awhile, DANNY WAKE UP" she screamed

"I'm up wait" he thought for a minute "IM GUNA BE A DAD"

"the ears Danny" but he was dancing round the room "oh great I have a weirdly hyper person to take care of, DANNY OF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN YOUR GOING TO BE FULL GHOST GOT IT"

"got it" and he sat down still smiling like an idiot then Sam sat next to him and led on his chest

"Danny I can't believe we're going to be parents and married"

"Me neither"

**Six years after **

"Come on Casey time for school"

"But dad I don't want to go"

"Yes you do, oh and if anyone bullies you I give you full permission to ecto ray their butts"

"Yay, ok dad I'll go but can I fly there"

"No you haven't got control of the transforming yet you could be flying and turn back"

"Well how about you fly with me"

"Or I'll fly you there how about that"

"Ok then" (he reviled his secret to everyone a year before now nobody called him evil)

"Danny is she ready yet we have to go"

"I'm flying her there I've also give her permission to use her powers on bullies that pick on her"

"Danny that's dangerous"

"But we know how annoying it is to be able to do something about bullies but can't because of the secret she doesn't have to"

"Ok then, hurry up Casey and get ready"

"Ok mum I'm ready" and she ran downstairs

"Got your bag" said Sam

"Yes"

"Got your pens and pencils"

"Yep I'm ready"

"Well come on Casey I'll fly you to school" said Danny

"Hurry back Danny"

"I will" and he transformed and flew her through the wall which made her laugh

"He's too good with kids" she said to herself

**At the primary school**

"Ok Casey time to go I'm getting uncomfortable with Paulina staring at me"

"Ok dad I'm off bye" and she ran in

"Hi Danny" called Paulina

"Hi paulina what's up?"

"Do you want to go get a coffee or something" she asked winking

"Erm Paulina I have to get home Sam's waiting for me"

"So still with the gothic loser then"

"Well if she's the loser why did she get me and you didn't"

"God I hate her"

"I know it's funny how when you found out the secret you were all over me, and Sam punched you that made me laugh"

"So how's Casey"

"She's fine she also inherited her dad's ghost abilities and I've given her permission to use them on bullies"

"Oh great"

"Why so glum"

"Nothing, just erm I have to go now" and she walked off

"Thank god she's gone" and he flew off back to Sam

**In school**

"Hey daughter of the freak where you going" shouted a kid that looked like dash

"Leave me alone or else"

"What are you going to do cry" shouted the girl next to him she looked like star only younger

"No I don't cry in public"

"Our parents told us that you couldn't do anything so to pick on the Goth girls kid and that's what we're doing"

"Picking on a very defensive girl that can kick your butt"

"Yeah right prove it" said the star look-alike

"Fine" and she made her hands glow purple and she shot an ecto ray out of her hand and burnt the boy's hand

"Have I proven my point" she said cockily as the boy cried

"But my dad said you couldn't do anything"

"That proves your dads as big an idiot as my dad said, your dads dash Baxter right"

"Yeah"

"Well no wonder your dumb guess it rubs off eh, your mum Paulina Sanchez right" she wondered

"Well its Baxter now"

"Whoa double dumbness" she said laughing as they ran off

"Chickens" she said walking off

**At Danny's house**

Sam was in the kitchen washing pots when Danny came through the door

"Sam I'm back"

"I've gathered, I'm in the kitchen"

"Ok what are you doing?"

"Washing pots why"

"Do you want to go out for a while?"

"Where to"

"My favourite place, I can't believe it's still there"

"Well you did threaten any one who dared tare it down"

"Well hurry up"

Ok one minute" and she emptied the water and went into the front room "are we going now"

"If you want to"

"Ok then" and he picked her up bridal style and was out through the wall

**5 minutes after**

"Danny this was where we had our first kiss remember"

"Yeah I remember how could I forget" then his ghost sense went off "oh great ruin a perfect moment"

"It's ok Danny go do your job" and he flew off to be meted by a big pile of meat

"Hello deary somebody changed my menu again but this time it's at a primary school"

"How many schools did you work at?"

"Lost count"

"Wait which school is it"

"Amity park elementary school"

"Casey"

"Who"

"She's bin there one day and she changes the menu just like her mum only she can make them do it"

"Well get her to change it back and I won't harm her"

"You won't anyway"

"Fine then I'll change it back" and she headed towards the school

"Oh no you don't" and he punched it and it went everywhere

"don't go near my daughter" and he sucked it up in the mini thermos and flew to the school to find Casey she was in the lunch room

"Casey" he said walking up to her

"what oh hi dad what are you dong her"

"did you change the menu?"

"yeah to vegetarian why"

"you should never change the menu trust me you almost had an attack from a meat monster"

"a meat monster"

"yeah ask your mum about it, she changed the menu at Casper high"

"history repeats itself, hello Daniel" said an overweight teacher

"Mr lancer why are you here" he asked surprised

"I'm the principal of this school"

"oh"

"trust the daughter of a ghost and a vegetarian to change the menu when her mum did the same at high school"

"yeah trust her" he said smiling

"dad you can go now"

"I have to anyway your mum will have a fit if I don't and I don't want to be on the other end of a Goths fury, _yeesh_" he said looking freaked out

"bye dad" she said laughing

"bye Casey"

"Goodbye Danny nice seeing you again"

"Seya Mr Lancer" and he flew off

**back on the building**

"where is he?" she said to herself

"I'm back"

"what took so long?"

"history repeating itself"

"what do you mean?"

"Casey changed the menu to vegetarian like you did a few weeks after that explosion and the lunch lady went after her but I got there just in time"

"good"

"now where were we?" said danny smiling

"erm I think we were here" and she kissed him

"yep that was it" and he kissed her back.

**How did you like it sorry fans this chapter ends the story it was good well it lasted if your confused about the Danny thing (my friend) just tell me in a review and I'll send you a message telling you about him, anyway tucker wasn't in it yay he's too annoying for comfort, please review and tell me if you want a sequel because I'm bored.**

**Blackgem out**


	6. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
